Frases Brony 9
En esta pagina podrás encontrar descripciones de las frases y simbolos mas comunes usadas por los bronies, sabrás su uso, su significado, y si es posible, su origen. Something is hoof-lickin' good Hace referencia a la frase Something is finger-licking good, que en español significaría, como para chuparse los dedos, o en este caso cascos, que se refiere a que algo es tan delicioso que te causa querer lamerte los dedos para disfrutar hasta de la ultima gota. Sonic Rainboom Un evento similar al sonic boom pero con un arco iris de acompañamiento que se crea cuando Rainbow Dash vuela muy rápido. Puede referirse a una serie de cosas específicas: # Episodio de la temporada 1 Episodio 16 del mismo título. # Una animación hecha por un fanático llamada "Double Rainboom", que hizo del rainboom sónico un elemento central de su historia. # El sonic rainboom original creado por Rainbow Dash como una potra que causó efectos sustanciales en Equestria y dio forma indirectamente al futuro de los personajes principales. Special Somepony or SSP Se usa para referirse a un novio o novia, es utilizado en la serie de My Little Pony en el episodio 17 de la temporada 2, "Hearts and Hooves Day". Stalemare Se refiere a cuando un pony o alguna raza relacionada con My Little Pony se queda paralizado por alguna situación. Stallion Se usa para referirse a un pony masculino, en español seria semental, o a veces se usa como una versión alternativa de caballero. Supreme ruler Celestia Similar a Tyrant Celestia. También dice que Celestia es el único gobernante de todos y de todo, y no aceptará un Co-gobernante. Este meme abusivo es un buen ejemplo para mostrar que muchos memes abusadores ignoran la realidad de los shows porque todos los personajes de la serie aman a Celestia como el gobernante y Celestia comparte los deberes reales y otros deberes reales con su hermana, Luna. Sure as hay Para enfatizar que estás muy enojado o determinado por algo. Sweep! Sweep! Sweep! Referencia al episodio 9 de la temporada 6 "The Saddle Row Review". Twilight les explica a sus amigos que todo puede ser divertido si lo haces así, y procede a barrer el piso mientras canta las palabras "sweep" y bailar. Esto fue muy popular entre los remixes musicales de fandom y los cantos de flashmob de la convención. Sweetie Bot Una serie abreviada hecha por fans conocida como "Friendship is Witchcraft" popularizó a un personaje con este nombre por Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Bot es un robot pony que se comporta descaradamente como un robot pero ni él ni los ponis a su alrededor saben que es un robot . Taking matters into your own hooves Tomar un asunto en tus propias manos, o en este caso cascos. Tatzljack Es la versión Tatzlpony de Applejack, siendo que es de las mas famosas en el fandom. Tatzlpony Tatzlpony es una especie fanmade en la caricatura My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Es una cruz entre un pony promedio y el Tatzlwurm, una gran criatura con forma de serpiente y tres lenguas. Se usa con frecuencia en imágenes que involucran tentáculos y / o vore, con la variación más popular es Tatzljack. Thank Celestia! Es una frase equivalente a gracias a dios o gracias al cielo. The dark side El lado oscuro es una referencia al contenido más adulto de una comunidad. Hay fanart e historias que tratan sobre temas maduros como el sexo o que son muy violentos. Cada comunidad en Internet tiene un lado oscuro que los trols y los que odian usan para comenzar a odiar a las comunidades. The fun has been doubled! Referencia a una línea del episodio 4 de la temporada 2 "Luna Eclipsed". La princesa Luna exclama esta línea durante un momento de emoción, lo que hace que los bronies hagan lo mismo, especialmente cuando dos de algo son relevantes para la broma. The horror, the horror Es una frase dicha por Lily Valey, un personaje de fondo de la serie de My Little Pony, en el capitulo 9 de la primera temporada, y también en el centésimo episodio de la serie, aunque esta vez dicho por Rose, se usa para sobre exagerar una situación, expresa angustia por esta misma. The Royal Canterlock Voice Referencia a la temporada 2 episodio 4 "Luna Eclipsed". La Princesa Luna se presenta a los ciudadanos de Ponyville después de estar ausente durante mil años. Las viejas formas de usar "The Royal Canterlot Voice" es la ciudad capital de Equestria, la cual se trata de elevar el tono de voz a tal punto de que suena muy grave y profunda, se han ido y Luna debe aprender a usar un tono más tranquilo y menos intimidante. Canterlock específicamente es una broma de brony en referencia a la tecla de bloqueo de mayúsculas, que a menudo se usa para INDICAR GRITO, DOLOR, ENOJO Y ENTUSIASMO. Tia or Celly Nombre lúdico para la Princesa Celestia. A veces se refiere a ella como una potranca, un pony menor de edad, un niño. TimberJack Es una versión alternativa de Applejack creada por fans, es una version de Applejack pero en Timberpony. Timberpony Es una raza ficticia creada por los bronies, esta consiste en la combinacion de un pony normal y de un Timberwolf, una raza de lobos compuestos por ramas, hojas y troncos. Estos se llegan a usar mucho en los fan-arts y fan-ficts, incluyendo sus versiones NSFW, las version de Timberpony mas famosa es la de TimberJack. [Pagina Anterior][Pagina Suiguiente]